Do you like stars, Wilf?
by ladymisteria
Summary: "L'uomo osservava da un po' la casa in fondo alla via. Non avrebbe dovuto essere lì. Non avrebbe dovuto assolutamente essere lì. Ma il suo, in fondo, era un giro di addio, no?"


L'uomo osservava da un po' la casa in fondo alla via.

Non avrebbe dovuto essere lì.

Non avrebbe dovuto _assolutamente_ essere lì.

Ma il suo - in fondo - era un giro di addio, no?

Significava che avrebbe dovuto salutare tutte le persone importanti.

Beh, _quasi_ tutte.

Per quanto avrebbe voluto, c'erano persone a cui non avrebbe potuto nemmeno rivolgere la parola.

Come Donna.

Come Rose.

Un uomo anziano uscì dalla casa, e il Dottore si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso.

Era lì proprio per quello straordinario vecchietto.

L'uomo passò davanti al Dottore, canticchiando un motivetto tra sé e sé.

«Ciao Wilfred» disse il Gallifreyano, uscendo dall'ombra.

Wilfred "Wilf" Mott si voltò, sorpreso.

«Salve» replicò, confuso.

Il Dottore lo studiò.

Non sembrava invecchiato di un solo giorno.

«Ci conosciamo?» continuò l'uomo, studiandolo a sua volta, in cerca di indizi che l'aiutassero ad identificare il suo interlocutore.

«Beh, a dire il vero non ne ho idea».

Il Dottore sorrise, nervoso.

«Che vuol dire?» domandò Wilfred, sempre più confuso.

Qualcosa, in quel buffo individuo, gli sembrava familiare.

Forse era quello strano cappotto lungo, o forse qualcosa di meno evidente…

«L'ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati ero diverso. E' stato molto tempo fa».

Gli sfuggì una risatina nervosa.

La cosa si stava rivelando più complicata del previsto.

"Come sempre".

«A dire la verità, ora che ci penso, non è cambiato praticamente nulla. Dovevo morire allora, e devo morire anche questa volta» aggiunse amaramente.

Wilfred Mott sgranò i grandi occhi azzurri, capendo all'improvviso.

L'uomo che fissava aveva l'aria di essere tremendamente giovane, eppure i suoi occhi raccontavano una storia ben diversa.

Erano gli occhi di chi ha vissuto una vita piena di sofferenze, combattendo contro ogni avversità con coraggio e determinazione; di chi ha subito più perdite di quante ne potesse in realtà sopportare.

 _Occhi vecchi._

Ecco cosa gli aveva risvegliato dei ricordi: quegli occhi.

«E' lei! Santo cielo… E' proprio lei, il Dottore!».

Il suo sguardo s'intristì.

«E' cambiato davvero, allora».

Il Dottore scrollò le spalle, un sorriso stanco sul viso.

«Non mi restavano molte alternative».

Wilfred agì d'istinto, stringendo l'uomo in un caldo abbraccio.

«Ma che ci fa qui? Donna non deve vederla! Se dovesse riconoscerla anche lei…»

«Oh, no. Ero venuto solo per farti un saluto, Wilfred» si affrettò a spiegare il Dottore.

«Un saluto?»

«Sì».

Si guardò intorno, sconfortato.

«Il mio tempo ormai è finito. Sto facendo un giro per salutare le persone importanti».

Wilfred e il Dottore si avviarono per la strada, fianco a fianco.

«Che significa? Un altro cambiamento?» domandò l'anziano.

Il Dottore scosse il capo.

«Non stavolta. La mia morte è un Punto Fisso. Deve succedere, e succederà sempre»mormorò.

L'anziano uomo di bloccò.

«Non c'è niente che lei possa fare?»

«No».

«Ma… Anche l'ultima volta, lei disse così. Me lo ricordo bene! Eppure eccola qui. E si guardi! Sembra un ragazzino, invece ha più di 900 anni!».

Il Dottore sorrise, quasi timidamente.

«1103».

Wilfred lo fissò stupito.

«Accidenti...» mormorò.

«Porto bene la mia età» replicò il Dottore con una mezza risata.

I suoi occhi, però, erano tristi.

«Ma dimmi di te, Wilf. Come te la passi?» chiese, cambiando argomento.

«Oh, bene. Sa, le cose sono andate meglio, dopo…».

Il Gallifreyano annuì.

«E Donna? Come sta lei?»

«E' sempre la stessa. Non ricorda più nulla di quanto successo con il Maestro. A volte è ancora triste, ma succede sempre più di rado» lo rassicurò Wilfred.

«Mi fa davvero piacere sentirlo».

I due camminarono per un po' in silenzio.

«Sai? Francamente non so di preciso perché mi trovo qui. Insomma, so perché sono qui, ma non so perché sono venuto _ora_ » disse il Dottore.

Sospirò, scrollando le spalle.

«Sapevo solo di doverti salutare, prima di… _andare_ ».

Lo fissò.

«Mi sembrava giusto».

Wilfred aveva gli occhi lucidi.

«Mi avrebbe fatto davvero piacere viaggiare con te. Il Dottore e l'uomo di cui sarebbe fiero essere figlio. Suona bene, non trovi?».

Fissò il cielo, cercando di mascherare le lacrime che gli pizzicavano gli angoli degli occhi.

«Sai che cosa ti dico? In fondo credo che un viaggetto ti sia dovuto» esclamò all'improvviso.

Guardò Wilfred Mott, fermo affianco a lui.

«Ti piacciono le stelle, Wilf?».


End file.
